


Noite fria

by CellyLS



Series: Primeiros Encontros Sydgel [5]
Category: Relic Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coffee Shops, F/M, First Meetings, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9712013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CellyLS/pseuds/CellyLS
Summary: Sydney ganha abrigo numa cafeteria quando uma tempestade acontece.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Advertências:** Não há spoilers.
> 
> Esta fic foi escrita para o Festival de Drabbles Casa de Ideas 2ª Edição da comunidade [Casa de Ideas](http://casa-de-ideas.livejournal.com/), no LJ.
> 
> Mais informações sobre esta fic no meu livejournal [SydgelMANIAC](http://cellyls.livejournal.com/) ;)

Sydney deixou o campus e iniciou a caminhada em direção à estação. Já era noite, e ela ouviu as primeiras trovoadas. O vento frio do começo do inverno penetrou pelo couro da jaqueta da caçadora de relíquias, e ela perguntou-se por que deixara o Havaí há tantos anos quando poderia arranjar emprego numa faculdade por lá.

A mulher fechou todos os botões do casaco e apressou o passo. Precisava de um automóvel. Ainda aguardava o novo veículo depois da perda total do anterior na última caçada. Calculou a distância, e teria que correr se não quisesse que a tempestade a pegasse antes de chegar ao metrô.

Subiu na calçada da rua pacata que contornava a universidade. E, sem qualquer aviso, água gelada despencou sobre a cabeça da caçadora.

Sydney quase gritou com a enxurrada e encolheu-se ao máximo para a chuva não penetrar em suas roupas. Saltou para de baixo da marquise na esquina. Sacudiu os cabelos e a jaqueta rapidamente. Viu a chuva farta cobrindo a rua, mais e mais, e bufou. Bateu a água das botas antes que o frio alcançasse seus pés. Estava encharcada.

As luzes da marquise estavam apagadas. A mulher aproximou-se da vidraça para estudar melhor o estrago. O couro do casaco começou a escurecer, e ela praguejou baixinho, vendo com a claridade que escapava da loja as manchas aumentarem. Sentiu o material da jaqueta gelar conforme absorvia os respingos. Passou as mãos pelos braços e os ombros de novo para se livrar dos vestígios da chuva.

Não era suficiente. Precisava de toalhas. Olhou para dentro da loja. A cafeteria antes da avenida era onde comprava café todas as manhãs, e almoço algumas vezes. Um ótimo lugar, mas estava fechado naquela hora. Lá dentro, poucas lâmpadas permaneciam acesas e havia apenas um funcionário. Sydney nunca o vira antes, ele devia trabalhar somente à noite.

Ela deu as costas para a vitrine e observou a chuva. Parecia estável, talvez demorasse a passar. Teria que chamar um táxi.

Apanhou o telefone de dentro da bolsa e, antes de discar, lembrou que Claudia ainda estava na faculdade quando ela saíra. Mandou uma mensagem para a loirinha perguntando se poderia lhe dar uma carona. Aguardou alguns segundos. Começou a tremer e abraçou o próprio torso. Claudia respondeu:

_"saio em 15 min 3"_

Sydney suspirou. Demoraria menos se chamasse um táxi. Recebeu outra mensagem da secretária:

_"O prof Gostoso García está cm aquela camisa d novo! xD"_

A morena revirou os olhos. _"Preste atenção na AULA,"_ escreveu e enviou.

Então a porta de vidro ao lado dela se abriu, e um homem pôs a cabeça para fora. Era o funcionário da cafeteria. "Boa noite. Você não quer entrar?" ele perguntou. Tinha sotaque e uma voz agradável.

Sydney viu por cima do ombro o estabelecimento vazio com as cadeiras sobre as mesas. "Pensei que já estivesse fechado."

"Tecnicamente sim, mas eu estou aqui." Ele olhou para a chuva. Melhorou a postura e encostou-se no batente, diminuindo a fresta da porta para o calor de dentro não escapar. Enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da calça cáqui, por baixo do avental preto amarrado na cintura. Vestia a camisa azul-marinho que era o uniforme do lugar. Sydney leu o nome na plaquinha de identificação sobre o bolso esquerdo do peito. _Nigel_. "Está esperando alguém? Pode se proteger da tempestade aqui dentro."

A caçadora apertou os lábios gelados. Sentia calafrios com a umidade que escorria para dentro das roupas. Olhou para os lados e não viu ninguém por perto na rua. Não era incomum naquela hora e com aquele tempo. Fitou o homem. "Você não me conhece, deixaria eu entrar?"

Ele sorriu, encolhendo os ombros. O frio começava a afetá-lo também. "Já te vi aqui algumas manhãs. Uma cliente é sempre bem-vinda."

A mulher espiou o estabelecimento pela vidraça, ainda indecisa. Não tinha outro lugar para ir, e mesmo que chamasse o táxi ainda esperaria alguns minutos. Mas ela não o conhecia.

"Você pode ficar na porta. Estou terminando de conferir as coisas," ele falou. Deu um passo para trás e encostou a entrada. Voltou para as prateleiras no fundo da loja. Apanhou os produtos de uma caixa e começou a espalhá-los de forma organizada sobre o móvel.

Sydney exalou o ar, sentindo os dentes baterem. Já devia estar com a boca roxa. Trocou o peso de um pé para o outro, e mais um calafrio a fez mudar de ideia. Foi até a porta de vidro e entrou.

O ar lá dentro era quente e cheirava a café. Ela sentiu o corpo relaxar, embora alguns tremores persistissem. Abriu os botões do casaco molhado e deixou o calor do ambiente seco e agradável envolvê-la.

"Você quer um café? Ou um chá?" Nigel perguntou.

Sydney viu o homem atrás do balcão, ele tinha uma prancheta nas mãos e a observava com o cenho franzido, como se estivesse preocupado. Ela balançou a cabeça, negando, e ele abaixou-se. Levantou sem a prancheta, com um par de toalhas nas mãos. "Tem certeza? Precisa se aquecer." Ele fez a volta no móvel e aproximou-se, trazendo as pequenas toalhas.

Ela agradeceu e secou os cabelos e a superfície do casaco. "Eu estou bem. Não quero atrapalhar o seu trabalho. A chuva já está diminuindo."

Ele sorriu e assentiu. "Não se preocupe com isso. Se mudar de ideia, me avise." Girou a tranca da porta. Afastou-se e atravessou a passagem que levava para os fundos da loja.

Sydney ouviu alguns ruídos. Retirou a jaqueta. Manteve os olhos na rua, mas a atenção no homem dentro do estabelecimento. Viu a hora no relógio de parede que ficava sobre o balcão. Se continuasse naquele ritmo, a chuva pararia ou Claudia passaria por ali. Resolveu esperar em vez de chamar o táxi. Escutou passos, e o homem voltou.

O funcionário estava sem o avental. Trocara a camisa do uniforme por um suéter de cor clara e segurava um casaco do qual Sydney teve inveja. Parecia quente, confortável e, principalmente, seco.

"Você pode se sentar." Ele apontou para os estofados que rodeavam a vitrine do estabelecimento. A caçadora aceitou a oferta. Não estava mais tão molhada a ponto de destruir a mobília do local. Nigel não se aproximou muito. Baixou um dos banquinhos, sentou-se e escorou os cotovelos sobre a mesa. "Então. Você trabalha no campus?"

Ela largou as toalhas sobre a mesa diante de si e esticou a peça de couro sobre o encosto do estofado. "Eu sou professora."

O rosto dele se abriu com um sorriso. "Isso é genial. Qual curso leciona?"

"História."

A expressão de admiração no rosto dele se suavizou. O homem olhou para o chão. "Eu pretendo ser professor de História." Sydney afastou os olhos da rua e o fitou. "Pretendia," ele se corrigiu. "Quero dizer… Eu não sei." Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos. "Vim de Londres e acabei aqui. Esta loja ocupa todo o meu tempo, não sei quando terminarei os estudos." Cansaço ocupou a fisionomia dele, mas durou poucos segundos. Ergueu os ombros. "Trinity parece uma ótima faculdade."

Então ele era um barista preso a uma cafeteria, quando seu sonho era lecionar. Sydney resolveu não comentar. "Devia visitar o campus, o departamento de História está sempre aberto." Olhou a hora de novo. A chuva recomeçou e ela tentou esconder a inquietude, mas o homem a observava. Um último calafrio a atacou.

"Eu sei fazer chocolate quente," ele ofereceu, apontando para as máquinas.

Sydney virou a cabeça na direção do funcionário, com a boca aberta. E Claudia mandou mais uma mensagem de texto. A morena arrancou o telefone da bolsa, com pressa: _"Saindo. O prof GG não quis m dar aula particular ToT - Quer carona?"_ a mensagem dizia.

A professora fitou a tela por alguns segundos. Nigel ainda aguardava sua resposta.

Ela olhou para o homem. Olhou de novo para o telefone. Ouviu o barulho da chuva constante do lado de fora. "Chocolate é meu ponto fraco." Levantou-se.

Nigel sorriu e foi para trás do balcão. "Foi a primeira coisa que eu aprendi quando cheguei da Inglaterra. Tia Margaret criou esse jeito especial de preparar a bebida," contou, animado. Reuniu o que precisava com destreza, conhecia bem o que fazia.

Sydney respondeu a mensagem. _"Tudo bem. Vou chamar um táxi."_

"Fizemos adaptações na receita por semanas," o inglês continuou. A professora puxou o banco que ele usara antes e sentou-se diante do balcão. Observou o homem trabalhar. "Demorou até ficar do jeito que ela queria. Pensei que iria engordar uns vinte quilos tomando chocolate todo dia." Ela sorriu junto com ele. Um brilho nostálgico decorava o olhar do britânico enquanto ele preparava as bebidas.

"E como está a sua tia?"

Nigel pausou as mãos sobre os controles da máquina. "Ela se foi no verão passado."

"Eu sinto muito."

O funcionário balançou a cabeça, resumindo a tarefa. "Ela já estava doente há algum tempo. Cuidou de mim quando eu era criança, vim quando soube como ela estava. Tivemos bons meses juntos." Terminou uma das porções. "Espero ter cuidado bem dela." Começou a seguinte.

A professora sentiu simpatia pelo jovem homem. Poderia ser seu aluno. Gostaria que ele tivesse a chance de seguir seu sonho.

Ela aguardou. Observou as mãos dele enquanto trabalhava, o cuidado, a expressão de concentração. Ele lhe oferecia abrigo, provavelmente arriscando seu emprego. Fazia um favor a outro ser humano sem pedir nada em troca. A tia fizera um bom trabalho. Sydney pegou-se apreciando a figura a sua frente. Parou.

Não esperava que aquele fosse seu ponto fraco além do chocolate.

Não. Quantos anos ele tinha? Devia estar no começo dos vinte. _Não!_

Percebeu que o homem falava com ela e balançou a cabeça, voltando a atenção para onde deveria. Nigel poderia ser seu aluno. Cortaria pensamentos impróprios antes mesmo que surgissem.

"… Eu vi a nota de agradecimento do Museu nos jornais," ele continuou, "mal posso esperar pra ver a estátua durante a exposição."

Devia estar falando da relíquia da última caçada. "Não foi fácil resgatá-la, mas valeu a pena," ela comentou.

Nigel trouxe as duas xícaras, depositou uma delas sobre o balcão na frente da mulher. Ela sentiu o aroma do chocolate e a boca salivou.

"Foi você? Você é Sydney Fox?" Ele parecia chocado.

"Não sou o que esperava?" A caçadora provou a bebida e quase deu um gemido. "Está muito bom!" Voltou a beber. Viu que o homem a observava, mudo.

"Eu… não sei o que dizer. Você é Sydney Fox." Ele esticou o braço para balançar a mão dela. "Me desculpe, eu não me apresentei antes. Sou Nigel Bailey. É uma honra, Professora."

Ela aceitou o aperto e voltou a apanhar a xícara, com satisfação; ele conhecia o trabalho dela. Voltou a saborear o chocolate, não queria perder uma gota sequer daquela maravilha. Tia Margaret sabia mesmo o que fazia quando criara o sobrinho e passara a receita.

_Combo infalível. Velha esperta._

Sydney viu que o homem sorria para a própria caneca, cometendo a loucura de não beber. "Nunca pensei que encontraria a maior caçadora de relíquias nesta cafeteria," ele disse. E então, antes que a professora pudesse negar, dizer que havia outros profissionais tão bons quanto ela, Nigel perguntou sobre as caçadas. Perguntou sobre as relíquias, sobre as aulas e expedições. E durante a conversa que se estendeu, o inglês fez café para ela e bebeu chá, os dois comeram cheesecake e bolo de chocolate.

Os trovões diminuíram.

Sydney olhou para o relógio e se deu conta que já estavam ali há quase duas horas. Ela esquecera-se completamente de chamar o táxi. Voltou a atenção ao homem que ainda ria da forma como ela despistara Stewie em Curanda. Seu coração acelerou. Droga, ele era atraente. Mesmo sem o chocolate.

Mas poderia ser seu aluno.

Se bem que ele não era seu aluno. Nada a impedia.

Não. Ele era jovem demais. Nigel não fazia o seu tipo. Sydney gostava de homens mais velhos. A caçadora estava com trinta, seu interesse era em homens maduros e, depois de tantas aventuras e desapontamentos, mais gentis.

Nigel era gentil. Mas ele tinha muito pela frente. A conversa durante o café provava que era maduro intelectualmente, mas estava na faculdade – ou seja, jovem demais. Ela não se aproveitaria dele. Sydney não precisava de outro relacionamento falido. Quando se envolvesse de novo, seria sério. Seria com o homem certo. O barista era gentil e inteligente, gostava de História, tinha ideais compatíveis com os de Sydney, mas ele era jovem demais.

_Tia Margaret, por que foi trazê-lo da Inglaterra?_

A mulher encerrou o debate interno. "Não vai ter problemas por me receber e usar a loja dessa forma?"

Ele deu de ombros. "Não se preocupe." Começou a recolher os pratos e xícaras vazios.

Ela semicerrou os olhos. "Vocês não contabilizam isso?"

"É por conta da casa." Ele levou os utensílios para os fundos, onde deveria ser a pia. Voltou e retomou o mesmo lugar, oposto ao dela no balcão.

Sydney o encarou. "Vai sair do seu salário, não vai? Eu não me sinto bem com isso. Quero pagar." Abriu a bolsa para pegar a carteira.

Ele esticou a mão, balançando-a no ar. "Não, não. Eu insisto."

"Pelo menos a metade."

"Por favor, Professora. Foi meu convite."

Ela suspirou. Aceitou a gentileza, mas não queria explorá-lo. O homem já estava sobrecarregado com horas-extras, ao que parecia, não queria que ele gastasse dinheiro com ela. Até porque ele poderia ser seu aluno… Tia Margaret devia estar de olho, fazendo cara feia para a caçadora de relíquias aproveitadora.

Sydney não agiria de forma a ser mal-entendida. Aquilo não era um encontro, embora parecesse um. Ficou de pé. "A tempestade passou, está na hora de eu ir. Muito obrigada pela companhia e pelo café, Nigel."

"E a sua carona?"

"Eu ia chamar um táxi, mas sem chuva posso continuar até a estação."

"Eu preciso limpar aqui antes de fechar, ou a Karen me mata de manhã." Ele juntou os farelos de sobre o balcão.

O homem fazia hora-extra e ainda voltaria cedo no outro dia? Sydney sentiu-se ainda mais culpada por aproveitar-se do tempo em que ele deveria estar descansando. Tia Marge definitivamente a assombraria. "Desculpe te atrasar assim. E bagunçar tudo."

"Nada disso. Eu agradeço pela noite, foi muito agradável. Eu precisava conversar sobre História de novo." A expressão dele ficou mais séria, a face corou. "Eu… também vou pra estação. Caso queira companhia durante o caminho."

 _Aluno!_ "Ah, eu… não sei. Já fiquei mais tempo do que poderia."

"Oh, é claro." Ele balançou a cabeça uma vez. Sorriu em vez de insistir.

Sydney cerrou os punhos. _Tia Marge, por que fez um trabalho tão bom?_

A morena estudou a hora. Bateu o pé algumas vezes, mordeu o lábio. "Se bem que… o próximo trem vai demorar. De que adiantaria eu correr agora se nos encontraríamos de novo na estação?" Sorriu. Aquilo não queria dizer nada. Ela não faria nada inapropriado. O curto trajeto até a estação não teria nada de mau. Eles apenas caminhariam. Tia Marge não teria motivos para aparecer das trevas no meio do quarto da caçadora e puxar seus pés durante a noite. "Seria bom ter companhia," ela completou. E viu o sorriso no rosto do homem preencher também seus olhos.

"Tudo bem. Não vou demorar," ele falou e passou pela porta que levava para os fundos.

A mulher aproximou-se da vitrine. Confirmou que a chuva terminara por aquela noite.

Sydney ajeitou a jaqueta quando viu Nigel se aproximar vestindo o casaco, e os dois saíram. Ele chaveou as portas, e foi uma das poucas vezes em que a mulher viu a fachada da cafeteria sem qualquer iluminação. A calçada ficou escura, apenas o letreiro brilhando acima deles.

De volta ao frio, os dois apressaram o passo na direção da estação. "Você vai trabalhar cedo amanhã?" ela perguntou, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos. O casaco de couro secara no tempo em que ficara estendido.

"Sim, Diana está de licença. Tenho que substituí-la até contratarmos um temporário." Nigel exalou o ar. Ajeitou as luvas de lã nos punhos. "Mais horas-extras que nunca."

"Seu chefe é um tirano. Tenho que falar com ele."

O homem riu. "Sim, eu preciso pegar mais leve. Karen vive me repreendendo."

"Eu concordo com ela. Não deve se desgastar assim e deixar de fazer o que realmente gostaria."

Ele suspirou. "Eu sei disso… Mas preciso conhecer bem o negócio antes de colocar outra pessoa no comando. Não quero vender a loja e estragar o que tia Margaret construiu."

Sydney atrasou um passo. Tia Margaret _construiu_? Ela olhou para trás. O letreiro ao longe brilhava na rua escura: Marge's Café. Ela quase tropeçou.

O inglês segurou o braço dela para a mulher não cair. A caçadora olhou para o homem como se fosse a primeira vez que o via. "Você é o dono." Foi só o que conseguiu falar.

Ele a soltou, não percebendo a totalidade do que ela acabava de constatar. "É, mas tenho que trabalhar vinte e quatro horas," comentou. "Eu gosto da loja, mas também gostaria de dar aulas, fazer pesquisas. Fazer o que você faz. Eu amo História e não consegui sequer tocar na minha tese nos últimos seis meses." Juntou as sobrancelhas. "Ter que escolher entre os dois é muito frustrante."

Ela continuava chocada. "Eu pensei que você fosse o barista."

Ele relaxou o rosto, e a fitou.

"O barista que estava sendo explorado," ela explicou.

Nigel levou mais um segundo, incrédulo. "Como pôde pensar isso? Você provou o meu café péssimo!"

Sydney riu, e ele a acompanhou. Os dois pularam uma poça d'água. "Eu gostei. Foi um dos melhores," ela confessou.

O inglês a fitou por um instante, sorrindo. Bateu com o ombro no dela.

Os dois continuaram o trajeto, ambos com as mãos nos bolsos. Quietude agradável os envolveu por um instante, o barulho dos carros na avenida crescendo ao longe conforme se aproximavam da estação.

Até que a professora franziu o cenho. "Espera aí. Está terminando a _tese_? Tese de _mestrado_?"

Ele bufou e cobriu o rosto. "Por favor, não me lembre disso!" Ela não afastou os olhos da direção dele. Seu coração bateu mais rápido. "Na minha idade eu já devia ser Professor. Talvez estar terminando o doutorado."

"Quantos anos você tem?" Ela prendeu a respiração, precisava daquela resposta.

"Vinte e oito daqui a dois meses."

_Tia Marge, sua…_

A caçadora ficou quieta. Abaixou a cabeça e caminhou ao lado do inglês sem sentir os pés tocarem o chão.

Ele parecia tão jovem. Mas não poderia ser seu aluno. Estava mais para parceiro, ou colega de trabalho.

Sydney sorriu. _Tia Margaret, obrigada por trazê-lo da Inglaterra!_

"Logo estará de volta na vida acadêmica, Nigel." Ela o fitou nos olhos. "Sua tia ficará orgulhosa. Já deve estar."

O inglês concordou. E agradeceu. Os dois atravessaram a avenida, a entrada para o metrô estava a poucos metros. A morena respirou profundamente e se aproximou um pouco mais dele, apreciando a companhia agradável com nova perspectiva.

Nigel sincronizou os passos com os dela e não se afastou, o calor de seu corpo alcançava a mulher.

Sydney enlaçou o braço direito no dele, sem diminuir o ritmo. Os dois começaram a descer as escadas. "Então, Nigel. Você vem sempre aqui?" ela perguntou, arrancando dele uma expressão divertida. Era só o começo.

A caçadora nunca sorrira tanto numa noite tão fria.

\- Fim -


End file.
